Ron's Admirer
by Holley
Summary: Harry and Ron begin discovering love notes addressed to Ron at different places all over the school. But who could be writing to Ron?


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I receive no money for writing this…but like I said before, you can very generously send me some money if you really admire my work, all right? Feel free to send money. Ohh, I'm just kidding. So, I am receiving no money. How sad. I'm actually frowning right now. Do you want to just read the story now? OK, I'll be shutting up a moment so you can read.  
  
Harry Potter walked along the Hall suspiciously. He'd been finding numerous love notes to his best friend, Ron Weasley, put in different places all over the Hogwarts castle. They were all signed anonymously, and Harry hadn't mentioned them to Ron just yet.  
  
Harry planned on finding out who the writer of these notes was before he told Ron. He didn't find any notes in the Hall though, so he gave up there. He began walking up the staircase to the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
He stopped in front of a gargoyle statue. It wasn't because gargoyle statues were rare in the school, there were actually quite a lot of them. "I wonder…" Harry said. He walked over to the gargoyle, and studied every inch of it, then found what he was looking for: another love note addressed to Ron. Harry saw Ron's name clearly written on the folded parchment. "Aha!" Harry said. Harry then hid behind a corner and began to read the parchment.  
  
"Ahem, so, what are you up to, Harry?" came a voice behind him. It was Ron, looking at Harry rather suspiciously, as if he knew what Harry was doing.  
  
"Oh…me? Nothing. So, how long have you been standing there, Ron?" Harry asked, turning to Ron and folding the note behind his back.  
  
"Long enough to see you hide behind that corner and read that piece of parchment like it's something important. Now, what is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Umm…just my homework for Transfiguration class," Harry quickly lied.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't aware that Professor McGonagall assigned us homework last night. How very odd," Ron said.  
  
Harry paused, trying to think up an excuse, "Umm…well…"  
  
Ron tapped his foot impatiently. "All right, Harry. Now what is it?" Ron asked again.  
  
Harry still revealed nothing, and turned his back against the wall when Ron tried to peek behind it. Ron pounced on Harry and grabbed the note out of Harry's hands. Ron stared at the parchment a moment and said, "What the…wait…is this…a love note to me??"  
  
Ron didn't wait for Harry to answer and opened it up and began to read from it. "Well look at that," he said when he finished, "someone really has the hots for me."  
  
"What does it say??" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, as if you didn't already know. I saw you reading it," Ron said.  
  
"But I didn't finish," Harry protested.  
  
Ron began to laugh. "Oh c'mon Harry, you're being as nosy as Ginny here. All right, if you really ~must~ know what it says," Ron replied. He opened the note back up and read, "Dear Ron, do you have a girlfriend? Does it turn you on to have a secret admirer? Write back. Only real letters from the real Ron Weasley. If this fell into the wrong hands, and you write back trying to pretend to be Ron, I'll know. I know Ron's handwriting. Love ya lots if you're Ron, Your Secret Admirer."  
  
"Wow, they must really be crazy about you if they know your handwriting," Harry commented.  
  
"Yeah well, say, how long have you been hiding these from me? How many have you found?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, well, only three…but I was just curious. Remember that saying, curiosity killed the cat??" Harry grinned nervously.  
  
"Yeah, in this case, curiosity is going to get Harry killed. Nah, just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you. But you should've told me," Ron said. "Anyway, I guess I should write back. Problem is, I dunno who to write back to."  
  
"Just do what they've been doing. Go write one and stick it in that gargoyle statue. Just be careful what you write back, it could be Malfoy and his goons playing a joke to embarrass you," Harry warned.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Later on, Ron wrote the admirer back. He finished and asked Harry's opinion of it. "Harry, tell me what you think. I wrote: Dear Admirer of mine, no, I don't happen to have a girlfriend at the moment. It may turn me on more though, if you'd mention who you are in another note. Sincerely, Ron Weasley."  
  
"Sounds good!" Harry exclaimed. "Maybe your admirer is that Lavender Brown girl you've been fancying. If it's not someone playing a trick, that is."  
  
Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Or Hermione," he suggested.  
  
"Uh, wait, you like Hermione?" Harry asked. "You mean, the Hermione at Hogwarts that is one of our best friends?!"  
  
Ron's ears went red for a few seconds. "Well, uh, yeah, don't you?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well, OK, a bit, I suppose. She's gotten sexier over the past few years."  
  
"Yeah, sexier and more clever…but she doesn't seem the type that would write a love note," Ron added.  
  
"OK, c'mon, let's go and put that note in that gargoyle statue," Harry said. They walked down a few staircases and stick it in the gargoyle's outstretched hand. "Um, you don't suppose that's a bit too revealing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't care. Now c'mon, let's go back to the dorms so that maybe they can find it before Filch comes and makes sure everyone has gone to bed," Ron said.  
  
"Do you think she'll get your note tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe," Ron replied.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Harry got up earlier than usual. He went back down the stairs to the gargoyle statue, and found that the note Ron had written wasn't there anymore. He looked over every inch of the gargoyle, and found no other notes.  
  
He sighed and reluctantly went back to his dorm. He found Ron lying awake on his bed, looking rather excited. "Harry! Look!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to his bedside table. On it, was a piece of parchment with Ron's name on the front…another love note.  
  
"Whoever put that there must be really good at sneaking around…or it is someone playing a joke that sleeps in here," Harry commented.  
  
Ron read it to Harry. "Dear Ron, If I revealed myself, would you consider being my boyfriend? Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at 9 PM. Come alone. Love, Your Secret Admirer."  
  
"Aw, Ron, can't I come with you?" Harry asked. "I'd bring the invisibility cloak."  
  
Ron thought a moment. "Well, I guess I'll ~have~ to let to come along, because I don't have an invisibility cloak of my own, and I don't want to get caught by Filch," Ron finally decided.  
  
~  
  
Finally, 9 PM rolled around the corner. Ron and Harry reached the door to the astronomy tower, and Ron stepped out from the safety of the cloak. Harry remained invisible, and Ron opened the door and they began quietly climbing the stairs. Ron had to be especially careful, since he was visible.  
  
Harry and Ron stepped out on the balcony, Harry still being in the safety of the invisibility cloak.  
  
But Harry almost dropped the invisibility cloak when he saw who it was that had been waiting for Ron to show up.  
  
It was Cho Chang.  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Notes: Reviews? Any at all? Please? 


End file.
